Mon petit Hippie
by l'abandon
Summary: Comment agit Maître Panda lorsqu'il à trop bu? Il se passe ça.(Résumer pourrie je sais xD) en tout cas c'est un Panda x Hippie. :)


**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction, un Hippie x Panda ! Parce que le hippie n'a jamais de fictions (le pauvre x) et le panda parce qu'avec lui il y n'a que des fictions entre lui et le Prof donc voilà :3 très fluff je trouve.**

 **/ \ / \ / \ / \**

Le matin se levait doucement sur Paris. Le soleil vint caresser timidement le visage encore endormi de Maître Panda. Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il y avait un bras qui le serait contre un corps. Il ne savait pas à qui il appartenait et, malgré le fait qu'il était bien dans cette position, il se leva de force, s'assit correctement sur le lit et se massa les tempes. Il avait un de ces mal de crâne… Il regarda l'heure : 7h30 du matin, personne n'était encore debout. Il se retourna ensuite vers celui avec qui il avait dormi et il fut choqué lorsqu'il vit le visage de la personne à ses côtés.

 **-"HIPPIE !?"**

Ledit hippie se réveilla en sursaut.

 **-"Quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe gros ?!"**

 **-"..."**

Le panda était trop choqué pour répondre.  
Que s'était-il passé hier? Pourquoi il avait dormi avec le Hippie ?

 **-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il s'est passé quoi hier ?"**

 **-"Tu t'en souviens pas gros ?"**

L'ursidé fit un signe négatif de la tête. Le Hippie reprit son chapeau, le posa sur sa tête et replaça ses lunettes correctement pour essayer de cacher sa gêne.

 **-"Et bien hier soir on a fait une petite soirée pour fêter la fin du tournage de l'épisode 100.."**

RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE:

 _Il était 21h quand Mathieu et ses personnalités avaient fini le tournage de l'épisode 100. Le Panda aimait l'idée de la "rébellion"._

 ** _-"Qui veut une bière pour fêter ça ?!"_** _Cria Mathieu depuis la cuisine._

 ** _-"Moi !"_** _Répondirent en cœur les autres._

 _Mathieu revint avec le nombre bières suffisant dans les mains. 5 minutes plus tard, les bières déjà bien entamés, Mathieu demanda:_

 ** _-"Bon on fait quoi ?"_**

 ** _-"Action ou vérité ?"_** _(Original, pas vrai ?)Proposa le geek._

 ** _-"Ok. Commence."_**

 ** _-"D'accord, alors.. Patron."_**

 ** _-"Vérité."_**

 ** _-"Ok alors.. As-tu déjà aimé quelqu'un?"_**

 ** _-"Bien sûr que non gamin !"_**

 _Tout le monde eut un doute sur ce que venait de dire le patron…_

 ** _-"Mathieu."_**

 ** _-"Vérité, j'ai pas confiance avec toi."_**

 ** _-"T'es pas drôle gamin… as-tu un désir caché ?"_**

 ** _-"Non. Panda action ou vérité ?"_**

 ** _-"Action !"_**

 ** _-"Bois une bière cul-sec."_**

 ** _-"Oh non! Tu sais que je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool en plus.."_**

 _Maître Panda rouspéta mais le fit quand même._

 ** _-"Je vais le regretter demain matin en me levant.. Bon, Hippie."_**

 ** _-"Action gros."_**

 ** _-"Hmm.. Éteins ton joint et ne fumes plus jusqu'à demain."_**

 ** _-"T'es dur gros."_**

 _La réaction du Hippie fit rire les autres qui le regardaient éteindre son joint. Il était 23h30 lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter le jeu pour aller se coucher. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins bourrés sauf le Hippie qui, malgré tout ce qu'on peut penser, tiens plutôt bien l'alcool. Le Patron alla directement dans sa chambre et Mathieu coucha le Geek complètement endormie avant d'aller dans la sienne. Il ne restait plus que Maître Panda et le Hippie._

 ** _-"tu veux de l'aide gros?"_**

 ** _-"Non c'est bon je suis peut être bourré mais je peux me déb-"_**

 _FRACA! Le Panda ne put finir qu'il tomba au sol. Le Hippie, qui pour une fois n'était pas stone, aida son ami à se relever et à marcher. Le Panda rougit mais si le Hippie le surprenait il lui dirait que c'est à cause des 6 bières qu'il a bu. Mais le Hippie ne remarqua rien, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Maître Panda et le posa sur le lit mais l'ursidé se laissa tomber en arrière entraînant le Hippie avec lui. Dans un grand calme le Panda se pencha au-dessus de lui et le regarda dans les yeux malgré ses lunettes. Il se pencha plus et l'embrassa. Le hippie était choqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il se décontracta, se laissa faire et approfondit leur échange. Peu après ils se séparèrent, manque d'air oblige. L'ursidé s'allongea à côté du camé qui, lui, ne bougea pas. Le Panda souffla un **«Je t'aime..».** Le Hippie écarquilla les yeux, et cogita. L'aimait-il vraiment ou avait-il dit ça sous le coup de l'alcool ? Il ne savait pas. Il arrêta de réfléchir et s'endormi en serrant Maître Panda contre lui._

FIN DU FLASHBACK.

Le Panda avait perdu la voix.

 **-"J'ai...J'ai vraiment dit ça.. ?"**

 **-"Ouais gros."**

Le Panda n'en revenait pas : il lui avait avoué ses sentiments à cause de l'alcool… il aurait préféré s'exprimer sans être bourré.

 **-"Dis gros.. Tu le pensais vraiment ?"**

 **-"..Oui.."**

Maître Panda baissa la tête. Il aimait le Hippie. Ce dernier vit la tête décomposé de son ami devant sa non réaction. Il se rapprocha de l'ursidé et il posa sa main sur celle de son ami qui releva la tête vers lui. Le Hippie retira ses lunettes et attendit de se faire à la lumière des rayons du soleil qui éclairaient la chambre de l'ursidé. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, rapprochèrent leurs visages rougis par la proximité et s'embrassèrent passionnément et langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent et se recouchèrent puis s'enlacèrent.

 **-"Je t'aime Hippie."**

 **-"Je t'aime gros."**

Ils s'endormirent, bercés par les battements de leurs cœurs.

 **/\/\/\**

 **Bon j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Et encore merci à ma béta lectrice Empty Corpse ! Une petite review ? :3**


End file.
